Sua Filha Gosta
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Os lábios de Sr. Evans se enroscaram em nojo. James Potter era o resumo de tudo o que ele mais detestava. O tipo de cara confiante que ele queria longe de suas preciosas filhas, mas o que fazer – oh, o que fazer! – quando seu bebê trás o malfeitor para dentro de casa? JILY - MARAUDER ERA!SUMMER


**Nota da autora: Yeap, duas de vez. Sintam-se honrados, oh queridas e queridos leitores. Outra jily e essa eu recomendo vocês lerem escutando "Jorge Maravilha" na versão do Playmobille (porque os áudios com o Chico Buarque cantando são ruins). É jily, é fofa e eu acabei de escrever. Espero que gostem e comentem! See you! (e qualquer coisa, me procurem no Twitter: lilyinfallible)**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon). _

**Sinopse: **Os lábios de Sr. Evans se enroscaram em nojo. James Potter era o resumo de tudo o que ele mais detestava. O tipo de cara confiante que ele queria longe de suas preciosas filhas, mas o que fazer – oh, o que fazer! – quando seu bebê trás o malfeitor para dentro de casa?

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – SUA FILHA GOSTA**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

"_Você não gosta de mim, mas sua filha gosta_

_Você não gosta de mim, mas sua filha gosta_

_Ela gosta do tango, do dengo, do mengo, domingo e de cócega_

_Ela pega e me pisca, belisca, petisca, me arrisca e me enrosca_

_Você não gosta de mim, mas sua filha gosta."_

_Jorge Maravilha by Chico Buarque_

O cabelo arrepiado. As roupas da moda. O sorrisinho insolente que prometia coisas pecaminosas.

Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter. Ponto.

Aquele garoto era muito trabalhado, muito moldado para parecer perfeito. Notas altas, capitão do time da escola. Sr. Evans conhecia esse tipo, ah, conhecia sim.

Quando Lily havia aparecido em casa depois do último ano da escola com uma foto e um sorriso bobo no rosto, Sr. Evans sabia que ele não gostaria do responsável por tudo isso.

James Potter era bonito, talentoso e inteligente. Era aquele tipo de garoto que as outras meninas choravam no banheiro. O tipo de garoto que beijava uma e depois se virava para beijar outra.

Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter. Ponto.

O charuto aceso entre os dedos do Sr. Evans estava quase no final, ele percebeu. Em algum momento ele deve ter se distraído em seus pensamentos desgostosos. Levando o charuto aos lábios, uma risadinha feminina e tímida encheu a sala de estar o fazendo parar o movimento.

Esse tipo de risadinha, ah, o Sr. Evans conhecia muito bem. Tímida, estridente e ansiosa, ela aparecia somente quando certo tipo de garoto sussurrava coisas indevidas no pé dos ouvidos das meninas.

E foi sem surpresa que o Sr. Evans observou sua filha – sua pobre e inocente Lily – corar até os mais escuros tons de vermelho ao lado de James Potter, que tinha um sorriso de lado e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_Que horas o jantar ficaria pronto? _Sr. Evans pensou azedo.

Dois dias depois de Lily aparecer em casa, ela tinha pedido para seus pais organizarem um jantar para ela apresentar o novo – ugh! – namorado dela.

"Ele é tão incrível, papai" Ela havia suspirado ao seu lado, empoleirada no braço da poltrona do Sr. Evans e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "ele me trata de um jeito que... Não sei, ele é especial."

Hm, Sr. Evans deu uma tragada em seu charuto. _Especial_.

E esse jeito que James Potter parecia tratar seu precioso bebê... Hm.

Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter. Ponto.

Do outro lado da sala de estar, Lily e o namoradinho dela conversavam em sussurros. A mão esquerda dele apertava os dedos de Lily, mas a direita estava desaparecida por trás das costas dela.

Calça bem cortada, camisa de botões passada, a gravata cuidadosamente enlaçada ao redor do pescoço. O Sr. Evans conhecia esse tipo de garoto. E ele não gostava. Aqueles botões provocavam ansiedade nas garotas. Aquela gravata as fazia querer enrolar os dedos e puxar o rosto cheirando a pós-barba para perto.

_Porque Lily não podia arrumar um namorado igual ao de Petúnia, sua outra filha?_ Sr. Evans pensou, tragando o charuto. Vernon era chato, mas não prometia levar sua filha aos céus no meio da sala de estar, enquanto o Sr. Evans estava na sala.

Sra. Evans apareceu na sala de estar, chamando por Lily. O Sr. Evans quis chorar e reclamar para sua esposa, _porque você vai me fazer ficar sozinho com esse rapaz?!_

Os olhos de James Potter acompanharam Lily, resvalando pelo seu rosto e seu corpo. O malfeitor ainda carregava um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos. Agora sozinhos nenhum dos dois falava nada.

Em opostos, cada um em um canto da sala, o Sr. Evans pode observar James Potter com um pouco mais de clareza. Cabelo despenteado. Barba feita. Resmungando algo entre a respiração, Sr. Evans deu mais uma tragada no charuto.

"Diga, rapaz" Ele começou de mau-humor. "em que seus pais trabalham?"

"Minha mãe escreve para o jornal" O delinquente respondeu, parecendo feliz e tranquilo. "já meu pai gerencia as contas da família."

Família respeitada, Sr. Evans pensou com desgosto.

O sorriso bonito e a cor saudável das bochechas indicavam uma infância boa e uma família estável, se antes a situação já era ruim, agora piorou.

"Tem irmãos?" Sr. Evans apagou o restinho do charuto no cinzeiro.

"Não" O sorriso continuava ali. "só um punhado de amigos que considero sangue do meu sangue."

_Provavelmente outro par de delinquentes garanhões que beijam garotas na madrugada_, Sr. Evans apertou os lábios. Ele conhecia esse tipo de garoto. Ele odiava esse tipo de garoto.

Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter. Ponto.

Esse tipo de garoto encontrava uma dessas meninas de família, que tem um futuro brilhante e um bom namorado quase encaminhado, e - _quando elas menos esperavam_ - as tinham enroladas do seu lado na cama com apenas um lençol.

Não.

Definitivamente o Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter.

Garotos populares eram assim e daqui uns dias ele iria embora e deixaria sua preciosa Lily despedaçada, esperando que ele voltasse. Não. Sr. Evans não iria permitir que James Potter destruísse o coração sensível de sua garotinha.

"Escute, Potter" Ele grunhiu, apontando o dedo em direção ao rapaz. "eu não faço ideia de qual sejam as suas intenções, mas vou deixar a minha bem clara." As sobrancelhas arqueadas do garoto se levantaram, ele parecia divertido. "Assim que esse jantar estúpido acabar, te quero bem longe de minha filha, eu conheço o seu tipo."

"Ah?" O sorrisinho insolente estava ali, mostrando apenas parte dos dentes brancos e retos. "E qual seria o meu tipo?"

"Você vai atrás de garotas inocentes" O sorriso do rapaz cresceu mais debochado. "as faz se apaixonarem por você, as usa e as faz acreditarem em um mundo impossível e então" Sr. Evans fez um barulho de nojo com a boca. "você desaparece e deixa o coração dela destruído para que o pai dela cuide."

"Você não gosta de mim." James Potter cruzou as pernas, apoiando o tornozelo do pé esquerdo no joelho direito.

Sr. Potter apertou os olhos.

"Não." Grunhiu. "Nem um pouco."

"Mas sua filha gosta." O sorrisinho insolente continuava ali.

Definitivamente, com todas as palavras e todos os pensamentos, o Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter.

O malfeitor foi salvo de ouvir algumas palavras de baixo calão por Lily, que entrou na sala de estar dançando e convidando os dois para irem jantar.

James Potter – com seu sorrisinho insolente que prometia coisas e seu cabelo espetado – passou pelo Sr. Evans, segurando a mão de Lily e lançando um olhar satisfeito para ele.

Com um grunhido o Sr. Evans seguiu os dois para a sala de jantar. _Mas sua filha gosta. Sua filha gosta._ _Ora_, ele pensou, _vamos ver_.

O jantar foi servido – salmão com molho de mostarda e saladas – e para o desprazer do Sr. Evans, James Potter se sentou bem ao lado de sua garotinha.

Boas maneiras a mesa. Bons assuntos para discutir no jantar. Com mais ou menos meia dúzia de palavras bem ditas durante o jantar, James Potter havia, o Sr. Evans notou com horror, envolvido a sua esposa em seu charme.

"Lily" Do nada, ele chamou sua filha, interrompendo a conversa. Todos os três se viraram para ele espantados. "me diga, e Dominik?"

"Querido, esse não é o momento para-" Sua esposa o lançou um olhar de aviso.

"Dominik?" Oh, o Sr. Evans poderia cantar. As sobrancelhas de James Potter se apertaram e o rapaz olhou para Lily.

Oh, sim.

"É" Ignorando o olhar sombrio que a Sra. Evans o mandava, o Sr. Evans apoiou os braços na mesa e sorriu para James Potter. "ele e Lily estavam saindo nessas férias... Eu realmente gostava do rapaz."

Lily parecia que queria enterrar o rosto na travessa de molho de tanta vergonha, mas o Sr. Evans não se importava. Se isso era necessário para manter o hímen da sua filha mais nova, ele estava muito feliz.

"Bem" James Potter arrumou a postura, abandonando o olhar um pouco desapontado de antes em troca de um sorriso convencido. "parece que ele perdeu a vez dele." E com uma risadinha discreta que fez Lily e Sra. Evans corarem, pôs o braço no encosto da cadeira de Lily.

Apertando os olhos, o Sr. Evans encheu um garfo com salmão e enfiou na boca, decidido a não responder a provocação infantil do garoto em sua frente.

O Sr. Evans não gostava de James Potter. Ponto.

Por mais quarenta e cinco minutos e trinta e quatro segundos, o Sr. Evans teve que aturar James Potter trocando sorrisinhos e piscadelas com sua filha na mesa do jantar. Quando todos já haviam comido e esperavam pela Sra. Evans trazer a sobremesa, Lily passou de pêssego para tomate em questão de segundos e o Sr. Evans tinha certeza absoluta que isso tinha algo a ver com a mão de James Potter que estava longe de ser vista e com a boca próxima demais do ouvido de sua filha.

"Delinquente" Resmungou, entre colheradas de pudim, minutos mais tarde.

Aquele suéter novo e os sapatos brilhantes não enganavam o Sr. Evans. Ele conhecia todas as palavras bem pensadas e os sorrisos arquitetados. O Sr. Evans sabia para o que cada um dos atos elaborados de James Potter servia.

Após ir ao banheiro, o Sr. Evans se dirigiu para a sala de jantar, onde os outros deveriam estar tomando o café. Ao não encontrar ninguém, ele foi para a cozinha, encontrando apenas sua esposa.

"Onde está Lily e aquele delinquente?" Perguntou abruptamente, não se importando em fazer sua presença conhecida.

"Ah, querido..." A Sra. Evans largou os pratos sujos na bancada da pia, limpando as mãos em um pano. "Não fale assim de James, ele é um bom rapaz."

O som esganado que saiu da garganta do Sr. Evans não o ajudou em sua situação. A Sra. Evans apenas suspirou caminhando em direção ao marido. O cabelo penteado para trás, a gravata enlaçada e os sapatos brilhantes.

"Coração..." Ela o encarou com seus grandes olhos verde. "Eu deixei Lily mostrar o quarto dela para o James, ela queria que ele visse o álbum de fotos dela."

O Sr. Evans tentou se virar – sua intenção inicial era subir até o segundo andar e jogar James Potter janela a fora -, mas as unhas de sua esposa o seguraram no lugar. Um som estranho escapou de sua garganta, parecido com um relincho.

"Ele-Você-Lily-_Ah!_" Ele tentou se mexer mais uma vez. "Querida!"

A loira na frente dele carregava um sorriso alegre e balançava a cabeça em desacordo.

"Você vai ficar aqui, comigo" A Sra. Evans começou, empurrando o marido em direção à mesa da cozinha. "e me acompanhar no café."

"Mas querida..." Ele se sentou, pegando uma das xícaras.

"Nada de _mas_, coração."

Enquanto derramava açúcar em seu café, o Sr. Evans não pode deixar de rogar pragas para o malfeitor e delinquente que era James Potter. E Lily! O que essa menina estava pensando quando deixou esse rapaz subir para o seu quarto?!

O Sr. Evans sabia. É claro que ele sabia. Era óbvio que todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo lá em cima e porque ninguém havia impedido isso?! Onde estava a cabeça de sua esposa quando concordou com isso?!

Resmungando, o Sr. Evans tomou um gole de seu café e quase de imediato cuspiu de volta para a xícara. Muito doce.

"Eu não gosto desse rapaz." Grunhiu, jogando o café fora na pia.

"Querido, eu não sei por que desse seu desgosto com James, ele é tão simpático..."

"'Sei muito bem que tipo de simpatia é essa."

A Sra. Evans cortou dois pedaços de queijo, rolando os olhos para o marido.

"Deixe de ser bobo."

"Ele quer tirar o hímen da Lily!"

Assim que as palavras escorregaram da boca do Sr. Evans, sua esposa parou o que estava fazendo e levantou seus olhos arregalados para o marido.

"Ai, Deus!" Ela riu, batendo com a mão na mesa. "Você não pode estar falando sério! Lily não é um bebê, querido, ela já tem dezoito anos!"

"Amélia!" O Sr. Evans gritou, apavorado. "O que-você não está insinuando que-_Amélia!_" Seu grito horrorizado no final fez sua esposa soltar uma gargalhada. "Ela só tem dezoito anos!"

"E então?" A Sra. Evans se acalmou, respirando fundo. "Se eu me lembro bem, você me engravidou com dezessete."

"Ora, veja bem-" Com o rosto vermelho, o Sr. Evans se enrolou com as palavras.

"Quer saber, eu entendo o porquê de você não gostar de James."

O Sr. Evans não estava escutando muito bem o que sua esposa estava falando. Lily... Ela-_Oh, Deus!_

"... Ele te lembra muito de si mesmo, quando nos conhecemos."

Zombando, o Sr. Evans enfiou um pedaço de queijo dentro da boca, preferindo se manter quieto. James Potter era nada como ele tinha sido. Nada.

"James é todo arrumadinho" Sua esposa continuou falando, com um sorriso no rosto. "todo simpático e apaixonado... Ah, sim... Ele te lembra de você! Eu sabia! Pode desfazer essa cara feia!"

"Só porque eu era um delinquente quando nos conhecemos não quer dizer que eu e esse rapaz somos parecidos! Amélia, por favor, o que tinha nesse seu café?!" O Sr. Evans grunhiu, indignado.

"Coração, você não era um delinquente... Quem lhe disse isso? Você só era um pouco... Ah, _aventureiro_."

O pai de Amélia havia dito isso. E os dois irmãos mais velhos. E eles não foram simpáticos.

"Eu sumi por três meses e te deixei grávida!"

A Sra. Evans não estava vendo a gravidade da situação, o Sr. Evans percebeu, depois que ela soltou mais uma gargalhada. Onde diabos essa mulher estava com a cabeça?! A essa altura esse malfeitor chamado James Potter já pode ter tido a chance de... De... – oh Deus! – Engravidar sua inocente menina!

Levantando-se, o Sr. Evans foi em direção às escadas, sendo seguido de perto pela Sra. Evans, que ainda não tinha parado de rir.

"Pare de rir, mulher!"

Ainda sem parar de rir, a Sra. Evans segurou o braço do Sr. Potter e o impediu de subir as escadas.

"Coração, James não vai engravidar Lily."

Zombando, o Sr. Evans cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas para a mulher.

"E você tem tanta certeza disso como...?"

"Porque Lily vem tomando poções contraceptivas fazem quase seis meses..." E se virou, o deixando com a boca aberta nos pés da escada.

Poção contraceptiva? Há seis meses?!

"_O que você quer dizer com seis meses?_" Ele gritou, com a voz esganiçada. "_Amélia, volte aqui! Seis meses?! Me explique isso!_"

_Sim_, o Sr. Evans pensou.

_Eu definitivamente não gosto de James Potter_.


End file.
